A Story of The Fellowship
by ElvenMaidenOfLegolas
Summary: Maria is a Princess of Imladris and is being stalked by an elf called Erebor. She joins the fellowship and meets legolas. (MarySue)Please disregard the special powers. That is for another story.
1. Default Chapter

There was once a story of an elf maiden. Not an ordinary elf maiden by any standards. She had hair as black at the deepest holes in Middle Earth. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown. Now all this seems to be a regular elf. As all elves are beautiful. The one thing that sets her apart from other elves is she was not as cheerful as other elves. She had special powers that kept her apart from other elves. She had powers over the four elements of earth air fire and water. Also she had the power of forsight, which she inherited from her father. This set her apart from other elves beause some elves thought she should banished because she is dangerous. However her father would not hear anything of the sort..  
  
Maria is the daughter of Elrond Lord of Rivendell. As she grew she learned the was of archery and swordplay. However her favorite weapon was double long knives, and she took great pride in her hand to hand combat skills.  
  
Arwen, her sister, was the only other elf, man, or any other race she ever admired, and truly respected. This feeling was mutual. Their father was always trying to get Arwen to fall in love with an elf. For she was deeply in love with Elessar (Aragorn, Estel) who was mortal.  
  
This story is of another elf as well. Legolas, Prince Of Northern Mirkwood.  
  
As nearly all of the elves of Mirkwood will tell you Legolas is exceedingly attractive. He has great skill with the bow. His personality is one that you will not find in many. He is courteous, and kind.  
  
They meet in the council in Rivendell where they will discuss the matters on the One Ring of Sauron. 


	2. 2

Maria woke and thought of the day's events. Today she must go to meet the races that were to attend the council, and hear the story of the Ring and what to do about it.  
  
She dressed in blck leggings, and a white tunic that flared out from the shoulders, with a black vest over it that had silver leaves embroiderd into it. As she made her way down to breakfast she met up with her sister Arwen.  
  
"Good morning dear sister." said Arwen cheerfully "Will you be going to council today? Father said I may not come for I need not know of these things. If you ask me I think that he is trying to keep me from Elessar."  
  
"Yes. I am very aware he dose not approve of you wanting to give up your immortality. I bet if he could he would drag you to Valinor himself. And I must admit I would help him but I would rather you be happy for however long you can with Elessar." said Maria  
  
"Let us not think of that now. Come and we shall have breakfast together" said Arwen just as happy as she always tried to be. "Do you know what races are coming to council? I hear a great many intend to attend."  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood, Dwarves, Gandalf the Gray, and Men of Gondor. I wonder haw we shall agree on anything as we are allrivals with one another." Maria said just as thoughtfull as ever.  
  
"Arwen , Maria. How do i find you on this lovely morning?" asked their father, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. "Anyway, I have come to ask you to join my in my libraries. After you eat your full, that is."  
  
"Of corse, Father" said Maria and Arwen.  
  
"Thank you" said Lord Elrond. As he retreated he hoped that he would not be making a terrible decisiton on his part in saying what he ha to say in order to keep Arwen with him.  
  
'I wonder what he has to say to us.' Maria thought curiously. 


	3. 3

~~~~Maria's P.O.V~~~~  
  
After a short breakfast, Arwen and I went to father's libraries. Once there he warmly greeted us.  
  
"Hello my daughters. I have asked you to come here for I would like to discuss the arrival of the races that are attending the council. Maria after they arrive please escort the men and dwarves to their rooms. Then prepare for council. And if you would, could you wear some of your nicer garments a dress perhaps." he said this with laughter in his eyes for he knew how much she hated dresses. Arwen please escort the Mirkwood elves to their rooms. Afterwards i would greatly appreciate it if you would show him around Rivendell."  
  
"Why must I spend so much time with the Prince? I have been looking forward to spending more time with Estel. I have missed him greatly." Arwen asked with disappointment in her lovely voice.  
  
"Well .. er.. I think it is best that you get to know the Prince very well for it might sway your opinion of not sailing to the west." said Elrond, a tad uncomftorble.  
  
"You mean to say that you want to slit them up by forcing another elf into her life? Father that is ridiculous. Not to mention giving me the task of escorting the two races in which i most dislike. I thought you were better than that." I said. Unlike Arwen I have never been one to keep my temper under control.  
  
"I will not have you, my youngest daughter, speak to me in such a maner. You will keep your toung about things you don't understand." Elrond said, he to only just managing to hold a grip on his emotions.  
  
Arwen and I left that room not so happy.  
  
"Maria, I wish to devise a plan." Arwen said with mischef in her eyes. "Would be so kind as to escort the Prince around Rivendell. I would be forever in dept to you."  
  
After pondering this for a few minuets, I decided that at this vrey moment i would like to disobay my fathers wishes, "Agreed. I shall escort him around, but you must grant me a favor one day, although i do not know what it is."  
  
"Thank you so much, my darling sister!" Arwen cried happily.  
  
It put joy in my heart to see her so happy.  
  
Now I must preare for the guests to arrive. 


	4. 4

I dressed in long loose fitting black pants made of elven silk, and a rich red shirt cut in a somewhat low neck, and with sleeves that flow out at the elbows. On the shirt is a pattern of golden vines, and leaves.  
  
As I rushed down to greet the new arrivals, I noticed they had already arrived. The Dwarves, and Men, were the first to enter, then the Elves of Mirkwood. I noticed one of the elves was very handsome. As their eyes locked it was like a contrast of light and dark. She then broke away and greeted the men of Gondor.  
  
"Good day, my lord. I am Maria, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
"I am Boromir, Son of the Steward of Gondor, Denethor." spoke Boromir.  
  
"I have come to escort you to your room." I said.  
  
The trip was a silent one, speaking of how Gondor was doing, and such.  
  
"Dinner will be served with the setting of the sun." I said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Legolas' P.O.V  
  
As we rode up to the kingdom of Imladaris, I took in the beauty of the lands. It was much unlike Mirkwood that was now very dark and has many Spiders living in it's depths. As he came into the palace he locked eyes with an elven beauty that he had not seen on any of his few trips to Rivendell. He felt this rush of emotion. This was an emotion that he didn't recognize. However just as he was about to lose himself in her eyes she looked away and started to speak to the leader of the group of men from Gondor.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Rivendell. My name is Arwen Undomiel, Daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." said Arwen.  
  
"Hello, I am Legolas son of Tharundil King of Mirkwood. I am very thankful to be here." said Legolas, while still thinking about the elf maiden that he had seen. "Arwen do you know whom that elf maiden over there is?"  
  
"Of coarse I do. That is my sister, Maria. She shall be escorting you around the grounds of Rivendell." said Arwen a little apprehensively.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Maria's P.O.V  
  
As I made my way back to the place where I would escort the dwarves I thought of the men of Gondor. They didn't seem like the terrible warmongering race she thought they were.  
  
"Good day. I am Maria, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." I spoke to the lead dwarf.  
  
"I am Gimli son of Gloin. My father was unable to attend so I am representing the dwarves."  
  
"I shall be showing you to your rooms. Now please, this way." I said.  
  
The walk was just as unexciting as the one with Boromir and his companions. Exceedingly uneventful. 


	5. 5

As I made my way down to the Princes chambers I hoped he was not one of those arrogant royal's that she had met. She knocked on the door and it was answered by the elf that I had locked eyes with earlier.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" I asked almost not wanting it to be him, for i feared i would start to grow an affection for him.  
  
"Yes. Your sister said that you would be showing me around Rivendell." he said.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. Please follow me."  
  
The tour was boring as the rest of the day. It get better when they came to the library.  
  
"This is my favorite room in the house. The library. It has everything from the story of Isildur, to Bern and Luthien." I said.  
  
"I see that you like to read. I share this feeling. I believe the more you know the better your immortal life gets. However I fell more passionatly twards archery than anything else." he said, obviously attempting to liven up the conversation.  
  
"Well, then I propose we go down to the archery field and get some practicing in before the sun setts and dinner is served." As I proposed this his eyes lit up as if he had been waiting his entire life for someone to ask him to play archery.  
  
"Yes, that would be fantastic!" He said with great inthusiasm.  
  
As we rushed to the archery field I bumped into someone. ZThat someone was my cousin, Alatara, whom lives in the palace as well. She is what most elven men call beautiful in appearance. She has long golden flowing hair, and large almond shaped blue eyes. She has a slim waist, and looks great in all dresses. Her one fault is that she is not a kind person, yet many men have asked her hand for they are blinded by her beauty and do not see her terrible attitude.  
  
"Why thus must be the elven prince I hear so much about." she said in her sugary sweet voice that she uses when she is trying to seduce an elf. "I was hoping I would run into you yet not quite so literaly. I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me in the gardens, so we may get better aquainted?"  
  
"Perhapse some other time, I have already told Princess Maria that she and I would go to the archery fiels and compete untill dinner."said Legolas, unaware of her true reason of why she wanted to go to the garden with him.  
  
"Well, perhapse tomorrow?"she asked trying to mask the fact she was perturbed that she was being turned down for her cousin.  
  
"Perhapse." said Legolas "Good day."  
  
And with that he took my arm and we walked down to the archery field. 


	6. 6

Once at the field we began to test each otherÕs skills. ÒLets see. Whoever can shoot 20 arrows closest to the center of the tree wins.Ó said Legolas, trying to find a way to make show he was better than her. ÒAs you wish.Ó We both proceeded to shoot 20 arrows at the center of the target. Once we finished, we realized we had shot them all in the center of the target. ÒLooks as though it is another tye.Ó I exclamed. ÒCongradulations, no one has ever even tyed my skill of the bow.Ó As we congradulated each other i noticed that the sunwas begining to become low in the sky. ÒWe should return to the palace and get ready for the feast.ÓI said. I was unsure as to why i was dissapointed to leave. ÒYes. Well, shall we?Ó he asked me holding out his arm. I took his arm and we began to make our was back to the palace. On our was back we talked of our indevidual homes and other things. We were almost all the way back to the palace when we were intercepted by a male elf with long brownhair, and cold unfriendly eyes. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled my toards him. ÒMaria. What are you doing with this elf?Ó he said this as though she was his and that he had the right to her. ÒThis is Prince Legolas, of Northern Mirkwood. We are coming back to prepare for dinner.Ó I said as coldly as i could, trying to mask the fear he puts in my heart. ÒWell bid him good day for i will be escorting you to your room and to dinner.Ó ÒYou do not own her!Ó said Legolas angrily. He noticed the fear behind my words, and he felt an obligation to protect her from the harm this elf might bestow appaun her. ÒI have already been promised that she will grace me with her presince to dinner, and I shall escort her to her room as we still have much to discuss.Ó ~~~~Legolas~~~~ I knew this was a long shot. What if she would rather go with this elf instead of me? I doubt this greatly for she seemed very frightened. ÒIs this so?Ó asked the elf. To my releaf she spoke, ÒYes it is, now unhand my arm before I make you.Ó Maria said with bitterness in her voice. However instead of letting her go he pulled her closer and said in a slight whisper that i could hear. ÒYou will tell him he may not escort you, for you will come with me to dinner. And afterword I will teach you what I do to those who disrespect me.Ó Maria began to tremble with fear for she did not know what to do. ÒUnhand her. Now.Ó my voice came out in a deadly whisper. ÒShe dose not wish to go with you, and you shall not force her to go anywhere with you.Ó ÒAs you wish, your highness. I shall have a discussion with you later, Maria.Ó and at that he threw her hand asside and walked off. As he did Maria let out a sigh of relief. ÒThank you very much, your highness.Ó she said bowing slightly. ÒPleas call me Legolas.Ó I said. ÒIf there is anything I can do for you to repay the kindness you have shown me, do not hesitate to ask.Ó as she spoke I could see her wrist was very read and had a slight bruse. ÒHow hard did he take your wrist? It looks painfull.Ó I was concerned for even though I barely knew her I feel as if I am drawn to her. ÒTis fin. I shall liveÓ she said this with cencerity so i blieved her. ÒWell there is something I would ask of you. Would you grace me with your presince down to dinner?Ó I asked hoping the answer would be yes. ÒOf corse.Ó she said. Most of the walk to her room was in scielence untill we came to her door. ÒWho was that elf that has treated you so poorly?Ó I asked. ÒHis name is Erebor. He is the son of the captan of my fathers guard. He has taken a liking to me and wishes to make me his. However I shall never like him for he is crule. He has asked for my hand many times but every time I refuse and he becomes more and more crule. It scares me to think of what he may do to me one day.Ó she said this and i could sense fear in her words. ÒWell I promise to shield you from him.Ó I said in all sencerity. ÒShall I come and escort you to dinner, once you are prepared?Ó ÒIf you wish. However I shall warn you that Erebor shalnÕt be happy. He will attempt to frighten you off. And if he dose I shall not hold it aggenst your character for I fear him as well.Ó she said. ÒI do not think he will frighten me away.Ó I said ÒWell then I shall see you when you return?Ó she said ÒYes. You shallÓ *A/N: i know this story rely sux, so i could rely use some reviews!!! Please dont flame me cause this is my first fic and i wat to try to make it a good one!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! 


	7. 7

Maria dressed in one of her favorite gowns. It was made of long soft dark blue fabric, and the sleaves were of the same color yet the fabric was a sheer material, and it was not tight but very loose. It was odd that she was wearing a dress because she usually never wore dresses but felt she must look nice for the guests. *I think I should look good for the new arrivals* she thought to herself. *Or mabe for Legolas* thought another half of her brain. For some unknown reason this brought a red tinge to her cheeks. She turned when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
When she opeaned the door it was not whom she expected.   
  
Erebor? What are you doing here? she asked clearly perplexed.  
  
I have come to escort you to dinner. He replied in the same cold voice as before.  
  
I have already said to you that Prince Legolas is escorting me. she said fearful of what he would say to her.  
  
No. You are coming to dinner with me. I have already told you this. Now come along. He said sternly.  
  
No I wont come with you. I am going to diner with Legolas. And- she could not finishe har scentance for she was roughly hit in the stomach by Erebor.  
  
Do not cantredict me. I am tired of playing your game now COME ALONG! he said in a fury.  
  
After a few minuets of glaring she stood strait and quietly said   
  
If you dont come now I will- He was cut off by Legolas' voice  
  
What will you do to the Princess of Imladris?  
  
Nothing Prince. He leaned tward her and said in a low whisper that Maria could barely even hear, Tell anyone of this.. incursion and I shall have to kill your lover from Mirkwood.  
  
Than he briskly walked away.  
  
What did he say to you? Legolas asked her.  
  
~~~~Maria~~~~  
  
*I won't get Legolas killed*  
  
Nothing he was just saying he will talk with me later I lied. It hurt me to lie to him as i already counted him as a good friend.  
  
However Legolas believed me. He nodded and said, If he gives you any more trouble talk to me. I shall deal with him.  
  
I smiled at his nieve face. Thank you, Legolas for your concern but I can protect myself.  
  
Shall I escort you to dinner, my lady?He asked with mock formalities.  
  
Why yes, good sir I said.  
  
When we got to the banquet hallit was a sight to take your breath away. It had green vines entwining up the pillars, and reached up to the celing. The moon shone through the glass celing and the smell of the sweat night air filled the room.  
  
As I looked around at the guests one caught my eye.  
  
I cried, How wonderfull to see you once again. I have missed you greatly. I swept him into an enormous hug. How is the halfling called Frodo? That is where you have been has it not?   
  
Yes he is fine now, but he is not here, he is resting for he was stabed with a Morgual Blade. said Estel. He was her addoptive brother, and one of her closest friends. Legolas, Mae Govannen. It is good to see you again mellomen (A/N that means my friend'). Have you come to be apart of the council?   
  
Yes Aragorn, I have. said Legolas. I see Erebor coming our way.  
  
I shall distract him while you take Maria to her seating. She is seated between myself and you. Estel obviously knew of the situation with Erebor.  
  
Thank you very much Estel, I shall speak with you later. And with that I allowed myself to be lead away by Legolas.  
  
The rest of the evening weent by wonderfully until the dancing began. As soon as the music hoards of girls asked Legolas to dance. Being the gentelmen he is he accepted and was lead away by the girl who grabbed him first. Estel began to dance with Arwen and as soon as he left Erebor came up to me and asked me to dance. Well, not so much as asked and instead of waiting for my reply he grabed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.  
  
You have been slinking away from me all day Maria. I do not appresiate it. He said, When you are my wife I shall show you what it means to disobay me.  
  
I shall never be your wife. I would die first. I said defiantly and tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold on me.  
  
I have already begun negotiations with your father. I am going to first get on his good side then when the time is right I shall get your hand in marrage and your lover won't be able to stop it. He said evily.  
  
He is not my lover. And I do not know how but i shall stop you. I said.  
  
If you try to stop me than I shall killyour beloved brother and sister. He paused and turned me so I would look at their happy faces. Then I shall kill your lover. And finally I will kill you.  
  
At first i didnt believe him, and then I knew he was telling the truth. You wouldn't. You coulden't! I said in an ergent whisper. I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else.  
  
I would and I can. He looked over my shoulder, Now your lover is coming over here, say a word and I shall kill one of the ones you hold dear to you.  
  
At that he left. Once Legolas came over to me he examined my wrist. You must tell someone of his behaviour!  
  
I replied I shalln't create such an uproar over so small a thing. If he dose anything terrible i shall teach him not to mess with me.  
  
Fine but if I see him do anything elst to hurt you, than I cannot be respansible for my own actions.  
  
I was deeply touched by his words, Your words fall close to my heart Legolas Greenleaf. I thank you. Now what say you to us going for a little horse riding? I promise we shallnt get lost.  
  
I think that would be a great idea. Come, I would give you my arm and lead you to the stables but i do not know where they are. He said sheepishly.  
  
Then I shall give you my arm and lead you to my room where I shall change and than lead you to the stables


	8. 8

After changing into a simple white tunic with a silver vest, black leggings, and getting my knives we made our way to the stables.  
  
After retreaving his white horse, and my black one we set off on out ride.  
  
Where are you leading me, my lady? asked Legolas.  
  
I am leading you to a place i found when i was a child. It is a place i now often go to think. I would ask if you would not tell anyone of this place for no one knows of it.  
  
Of corse not. I would not betray your trust. he responded. This made me feel better about talking him with me.  
  
When i slowed to a stop and dismounted Legolas followed suit.as we approached the spott I lead him up a tree that seemed to have stairs, curtosy of Maria (A/N did you forget that she had those powers.). Once at the top of the stairs she sat down and looked around. From the top of the tree you could see all of Imladris. It was defenetly a sight to behold. As we sat there, the night began to grow cold. And despite being an elf i shivered a little.  
  
If you would like you can sit by me and our combine body heat will keep each other warm. he said a little hesitant.  
  
All rite. i said and i sat next to him. I couldn't help but notice that as a leaned agenst him slightly I could feel his heart speed up a little.  
  
~~~~Legolas~~~~  
I do not know why my heart has spead up. I think I do know why, but I am fearful to accept my fealings. My mother was the only person I ever loved. My father was never around so I never loved him alot. But my mother was always there. Through the good and the bad. But than that fatefull day, she was taken from me by and orc plunged it's sword into her heart. From then on I have feared that the one I love will be taken from me.   
  
As she becomes more comfterble in my embrace, I let an arm drape over her shoulders. I know I have barely known her a day but this seems so right. As if she and I were ment to hold this position forever. As I come out of my thoughts I notice she has fallen asleep. For a long while I watch her as she sleeps. She is so peacefull. Like a being specifically given to us by the Valar. I know it is late and we mushe get back soon. So, as reluctant as i was, I gently woke her.  
  
Oh, I am so sorry. I cannot believe I fell asleep. Perhaps we should be getting back. she said hurriedly.  
  
As you wish, my lady I said with a smile.  
  
Once back in the palace, I escorted her to her room.  
  
Good night Maria. I said I hope your dreams are pleasent.  
  
Good night Legolas. I was wondering if you wanted to show me some knife sill of Mirkwood tomorrow? she asked.  
  
Of corse. Shall I come by and we can go to the training arena tomorrow morn? I responded.  
  
Wonderfull, well, goodnight dear prince. she said and smiled and entered her room. I was now begining to feel her smile make my heart soar.


	9. 9

~~~~Maria~~~~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I got up and changed to meet with Legolas. As I raised my arms my stomach began to throb. When I looked down I saw that my stomach was all black and blue from Erebor hitting me.  
  
I then realized that Legolas, and I had no time for swordplay. We had to go to council. I headr a knock on my door, and when I opeaned it Legolas stood there. He had obviously forgotten we had council as well.  
  
Legolas, I am so sorry. When I asked if you would teach me some knife work I compleatly forgot about council. I said.  
  
That is fine. I am sure there will be more time for that. Well, shall escort you to council, my lady? He said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.  
  
Of corse. I wonder what the council shall decide to do about the ring. I said more to myself than anyone else.  
  
Once at the council everyone took their seats. And Elrond began.  
  
Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands appaun the brink of distruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.  
  
As he did he sighed as if a huge wait had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
So it is true. said the man Boromir, of Gondor. In a dream... I saw the Eastern sky grow dark... but in the West a pale light lingerd. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane has been found. He then reached out to touch the ring. Elrond yelled his name but it was Gandalf who stopped him be saying the inscription on the ring, which I shalln't repeat.   
  
After much arguing the little Hobbit Frodo said he shall take the Ring to Mordor. After Aragorn pleged his sword, I felt obligated, and I had taken a strange liking to the creature.  
  
I as well plege my life and knives to protecting you, and helping you to Mordor.  
  
Then Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir, swore to protect him. Afterwords, the three companions of Frodo declared they would also join.


	10. 10

~~~~Legolas~~~~  
  
After council, I rushed up to Maria.  
  
You didn't have to plege your knives. You could stay here, in safety. I said  
  
You do not honestly expect me to let you go and have all the adventure and fun while I stay here like some helpless Maiden. She told me I wish to try to help. And I can protect myself it that is what you are so worried about.  
  
I am worried for your safety. It would grieve me greatly to see you hurt, or Valar forbid, killed while trying to protect Frodo.  
  
I am happy you worrie so much about me. However I still believe that I can take care of myself. she said. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and prepare to leave.  
  
I admitted defeat. I cannot tell her not to come. However I sware to myself that she salln't be harmed.  
  
~~~~Maria~~~~  
  
I am so touched by his concern. My stomach feels like it has many butterfly's fluttering in it. He makes me feel so comfterable. And he has an effect on me that I have never felt before.   
  
**Next Day**  
  
When I woke the next morning I remembered that this would be the last day that I wake in my bed for a long time. It saddened me for a while, but when I think of the adventure I shall be going on then it surpasses any sadness.  
  
I got dressed and went down to the stables, where I would get my horse, Malaya. I would be bringing her with me, so the Hobbits, or anyone else my ride her when they get very tired. That way, the group can travel at a good pace most of the way.  
  
As I came in sight of the stables, I came face to face to Erebor.  
  
When you return, we shall be as good as married. And when we are, you will be sadled, and never go on a foolish mission such as this again. he said.  
  
I shall never be your wife. If we do become betrothed I sware to you I shall take my own life. I replied.  
  
Not if you want your sister to live. he said. Besides, you do not have the guts to do such a thing.   
  
I got out of his grasp, and went to the stables, where everyone else was.  
  
After getting my horse, Elrond spoke to us.  
  
The Ring Barer is setting out the quest for mount doom. All those who go with him, no oath or bond istelling you to go further than you will. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and free folk, go with you.  
  
The Fellowship awaits the Ring Barer. said Gandalf.  
  
And with that we set out on our quest.


	11. 11

~~~~Maria~~~~  
  
Over the next few days, the fellowship did much walking and not so much talking. While resting on a hill of rocks, Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Suddenly, Legolas jumped up, noticing there was something strange in the sky.  
  
What is that? asked Sam the Hobbit.  
  
Nothing it is just a whisp of cloud. said Gimli the Dwarf. I didn't find him the most logical of beings, as he had wanted to travel through Moria.  
  
Crebine from Dunland! Legolas exclamed  
  
yelled Estel  
  
As we hid under the bushes, Legolas held me close to him, as if the enemie spy's were going to grab me, and whisk me away. When they had passed, Legolas just seemed to notice he was holding me so close, and let go imediatly.  
  
~~~~Legolas~~~~  
  
I feel slightly embarassed for holding her so close. I hope she thinks nothing of it for it would unnecessarily complicate things.  
  
Spies of Sauraman. The passage South is being watched. sighed Gandalf We mush take the pass of Caraderas.  
  
**On Caraderas**  
  
Maria and I walked a little ways ahead while the others truged waist deep in the snow. As we walked I heard something.  
  
There is a fell voice in the air. I said.  
  
It's Saruman! yelled Gandalf.  
  
At that lightning hit the top of the mountain, but not succeding in making anything fall over.  
  
He is trying to bring down the mountain! yelled Aragorn to Gandalf. Gandalf, we must turn back!  
  
replied Gandalf. He then got up and started speaking a countercurse. However it was to no avail, as another bolt of lightning hit the top of the mountain, this time anavalance of snow came down uppaun us.  
  
I was the first to dig myself up. Then Maria, we then proceeded to help everyone else out.  
  
We must go back. Take the Gap Of Rohan, and make Westward for my city! said Boromir.  
  
The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!said Aragorn.  
  
We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria! yelled Gimli.  
  
Let the ring barer decide. said Gandalf.  
  
We cannot stay here! yelled Boromir. This will be the death of the Hobbits!  
  
asked Gandalf.  
  
We shall go through the Mines replied Frodo.  
  
So be it. said a sad Gandalf.  
  
Once we were down at the walls of Moria, we learned that we didn't have the password to get into the mines. Maria and I sat somewhat far off from the group with Maria's horse. Maria was sad for she could not bring her horse into the mines, but was leaving a note for Lady Galadriel, saying that she would pass through Lothlorien, so please take care of her untill we came. After setting her off we sat and began to talk.  
  
I think that Erebor is trying to get on my fathers good side. If he dose than my father might give him my hand. Maria said.  
  
That is terrible. Can you not tell your father not to give your hand. I said.  
  
No. My father is a little odd, and will not let anyone make those sorts of decisions. If he feels Erebor is a good elf, then he will wilingly give my hand. she replied.  
  
I was genuanly concerned. I knew that once you marry in the elven comunity, than there is no turning back, and he may do anything to her he wishes, and no one short of the Valar can do anything about it.  
  
Is there nothing to be done of it. I asked. Surely there is some loophole that she can escape through.  
  
Well.. I suppose if I fell in love with someone, my father would never come in between that. she replied.  
  
This gave me an idea. Perhaps if she fell in love with me then we could marry. She would become _my_ princess. No one elses.  
  
Before I replied, the doors opeaned. Apparently Merry had solved the riddle of the door (A/N: I know in the movie Frodo solved it but Merry was supposed to, so I felt a little bit of an obligation to put Merry down as the riddle-solver.). The dwarf turned to me,  
  
Soon, Master elf, you shall enjoy the fabled hospitalety of the Dwarves. Roaring fired, malt beer, ripe meet off the bone. This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a Mine. A Mine!  
  
This is no Mine. said Boromir, It's a tomb.  
  
As we looked around there were dead bodies of Dwarves everywhere. I heard Gimli yell in anguish. I pulled out an arrow and examined it. I reconised the craftmenship.  
  
I said.  
  
We make for the Gap of Rohan. said Boromir, We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!  
  
Then there was a cry from Sam.  
  
  
  
Frodo was being pulled by a giant tentical. Then many more were shot out of the water followed by the Watcher of Moria.  
  
After many temtacles were cut off by Aragorn, Boromir, and Maria, we rushed back into the Mines. 


End file.
